blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
Beginner's Guide
This Beginner's Guide is aimed at teaching new players the key concepts that exist within Blacklight: Retribution. Additionally, returning players may find this guide useful as it covers some of the major changes from the Parity Patch. About Blacklight: Retribution Wage war with advanced weapons and technology in Blacklight: Retribution, a free-to-play, futuristic first-person shooter. Deploy devastating armored exoskeletons and utilize lethal hand-held weapons in vicious competitive modes. Introduction This guide is made to help new agents find their way around the Blacklight community and gain a basic understanding of the main features. The core of Blacklight: Retribution is customization, the player can change the Armor their character wears, swap out different Equipment and Gear, and completely customize their weapons (known as Receivers in-game). In order to customize your items you'll need to earn Game Points (GP) or purchase ZCoin. The second feature that sets Blacklight: Retribution apart from other First Person Shooters is the Hyper-Reality Visor (HRV). When a player presses 'v' (the default HRV key) the player will be able to temporarily see through walls. This ability can be set as a toggle or require the HRV key to be held down. Weapon Customization Primary Receiver ]] Once you've created an account and logged into the game you'll be given several Primary Receivers and a Secondary Receiver. The default primary receivers are the Assault Rifle, Submachine Gun, Bolt-Action Rifle, and the Burstfire SMG. The default secondary receiver is the Light Pistol. As you play the game and earn GP or purchase ZCoin, you'll be able to rent or purchase items for your character. Your primary weapon is broken into eight parts: *Muzzle *Barrel *Scope *Ammunition *Special Ammunition *Stock *Weapon Tag (cosmetic trinket) *Camouflage Secondary Receiver ]] Your default secondary receiver is the Light Pistol. When customizing a secondary receiver not all parts can be changed. For example, in order to add a stock to a Light Pistol, a barrel must first be attached. When using other secondary receivers like the Revolver, only the Scope and Special Ammunition type can be changed. Premade Weapons Before the Parity Patch was released Premade weapons could also be rented or purchased, giving players a chance to try customized non-customizable weapons before their level would have allowed. After the Parity Patch, Premade weapons have been removed from the game along with the level requirement for all weapon parts. Character Customization The player's character has three slots for armor to be equipped: *Helmet *Upper Body Armor *Lower Body Armor Equipping different armor can change your Health, Run Speed, Headshot Protection, HRV Recharge rate, and Gear Slots. It is recommended to purchase armor that brings the player's health above 200 while still keeping as many Gear Slots as possible. Being above 200 hp allows players to survive an additional bullet from a 50 damage weapon (e.g. a default Assault Rifle). Default Character Statistics Default players start with the following stats: *Health: 200 *HRV: 70.0u *Head Protection: 12% *Run Speed: 7.65 *Recharge: 6.7u/s *Gear Slots: 2 Equipment Players can purchase a variety of different Gear to encompass a large number of play-styles or personal preferences. There are two categories of equipment a player can use: * Gear - includes many different kinds of gear including: Frag Grenade Mk.1, Stun Shuriken, Breach Hammer, and Personal Holo-Decoy. * Tactical Gear - Only one may be equipped and includes items like Ammunition Pod Mk.1, Heal Injector Mk.1, Cloak, and Hardsuit Battle Mode. Cosmetic Items * Trophy - Your Character can equip a single Trophy. Trophies can only be obtained by completing a certain task (e.g. be a beta tester, gain a prestige level, etc). Trophies are purely cosmetic. * Title - Similar to Trophies, titles are cosmetic items that display a phrase underneath your character's name. When equipped a title will hide your level as seen on the player roster during a match (default 'tab' key). * Camouflage - Can be applied to your armor and receivers, has no effect on stats. HRV Accessed by pressing the 'v' key (when using the default key bindings), Hyper Reality Visor or HRV allows players to see through walls to locate objectives, enemies, teammates, weapon depots, and Hardsuit weak-points. Additionally, each player has a set amount of HRV that depletes when used but slowly recharges back to full. HRV can only used when the HRV bar is full and when a player uses HRV they are unable to shoot but can cancel HRV by pressing the 'v' key again. Note, there is a short animation when HRV is used or canceled before the player's weapon is readied. Tactics HRV is an extremely useful in-game tool and enables all players to quickly locate enemies and formulate a plan to engage them. Remember, your enemies have it too and they will use it to find you. One of the key points to being successful at Blacklight: Retribution is to use HRV whenever its available. As a new player, remember to always to be glancing at your HRV bar, or the HRV circle near the crosshair. Whenever this bar is full activate your HRV and take a look around. Try to get an idea of where enemy players are most likely headed. You may also want to stop moving when you use HRV, or at least avoid using it and running around corners. When HRV is active you'll be unable to shoot, until its cancelled or runs out. Weapon Depots Weapon Depots are stations located around each map that allow players to purchase heavy weapons like the Minigun or items like the Health Refill or Ammo Refill. The available items can be changed in the Customization Menu. These items can only be purchased with Combat Points (CP). Combat Points Combat Points (CP) are a currency earned in-game by doing anything that would benefit the team or furthering the team to victory. Combat Points are reset to zero after every match and can only be spent in-game at Weapon Depots. Hardsuit The Hardsuit is a colossal, nearly unstoppable mech that can be purchased from the Weapon Depot. The Rhino Hardsuit comes packed with 15,000 HP, a minigun and a long range railgun. A well piloted Hardsuit can turn the tide of any battle. If you see or hear the enemy team calling in a Hardsuit don't forget to buy an RL5 Armor Stinger, RG057 Ghost, or even your own Harsduit. There are two hardsuits available for a player to call-in: the Rhino Hardsuit and the Gunman Hardsuit (a smaller and more agile variant). Game Modes Blacklight: Retribution features the following game modes: *Capture the Flag *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Domination *Kill Confirmed *King Of The Hill *Last Man Standing *Last Team Standing *Onslaught *Search and Destroy Removed Game Modes *NetWar (Currently not available in-game) *Siege (Currently not available in-game) Note: The Parity Patch has disabled the above two game modes. There are currently no plans to bring back these game modes. Maps Here are all the maps that can be played in-game: OS = OnSlaught only *Containment *Crashsite *Deadlock *Decay *Evacuation *Heavy Metal *HeloDeck *Metro *Outpost *Rig *Piledriver *Safehold *SeaPort *Trench *Vertigo *Vortex *Centre (OS) *Shelter (OS) *Lockdown (OS) *DeathMetal (OS) *Terminus (OS) Removed Maps *Nuken (Only available in the game mode Siege) *Slumlord (Removed with the Parity Patch) *Dropzone (Removed with the Parity Patch) *Offshore (Removed with the Parity Patch, replaced with Rig) Purchasing All items in game can be purchased using GP or ZCoin. There is no level requirement to purchase any item in-game. Even cosmetic items can be purchase with GP or ZCoin. Occasionally, unique or rare items will show up in the Monthly Lotto Box. These specific items can only be obtained with ZCoin from the Lotto Box. Reward Packs Pre-Parity Patch For every level up, players would receive a Reward Pack that contains a number of free 3 day trial items, usually those were items that would be unlocked at the same level. Reward Packs could be left unopened in the Inbox and opened at a later level, to be combined with packs from other levels. Post-Parity Patch Reward Packs no longer exist. All items in-game no longer have a level requirement. Additional Guides * Blacklight Retribution Weapon Receiver Build Guides By ZeroArmada ** Extremely well written guide explaining different weapon builds. Even includes level 15 and under builds. Note: You may need to log into Steam in-order to view the youtube videos directly from the guide. * All of the Steam Community Guides for Blacklight: Retribution ** A great list of guides for players to reference. * Complete Guide to Blacklight: Retribution By Exam ** Contains a series of videos for new players. * Receiver Stat Breakdown By KayozF6 ** Contains breakdowns on the individual gun stats, as well as Primary/Secondary rankings for each. * Your guide here * or here Teamplayr's Note "Information is power." Maybe after reading this you might actually get better at this game, and maybe even beat the more "pro" gamers, but no matter if you are a novice or a veteran, all that matters is that you have a good time playing Blacklight: Retribution. Good Luck Agents! Teamplayr Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Gameplay